Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp A Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. It was first featured on Wake Up Jeff!. The version without Dorothy's side comments was first recorded in 1997. Song Lyrics Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Yeah, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Trivia *The movie version of the song, as well as most appearences afterward omit Dorothy's lines, and the amount of guitar and trumpet heard is heavier than the one in Wake Up Jeff! Also, the drums and backup vocals are tuned up. However, it is not typically considered a re-recording, as the change is minor, and the lyrics are not re-recorded. *The name of the dance is based off of what The Wiggles say Dorothy sings from her first four songs. *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off! (video). *The 1998 version of the video along with The Balloon Chase aired on Channel 7. This was before The Wiggles' TV Series aired. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggly Big Show *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Big Big Show *Big Birthday *Celebration Episode Appearances *Haircut *The Body *Directions *LCAW: Episode 1 *LCAW: Episode 9 *LCAW: Episode 17 *LCAW: Episode 25 *The Wiggle Way *Pirate Dancing *Look But Don't Touch *Is That Wags? *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *Doctor Treble Clef Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *ITunes Live album only *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Big Birthday *Celebration! Gallery TheWigglesLogoonDrumset.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on drum-set DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyan.jpg|Emma Ryan JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Nicole JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma JessicaHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Jessica in the pink blouse SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare RompBompAStomp-LivePrologue.jpg|Live prologue RompBompAStomp-Live.jpg|Live performance RompBompAStomp-MovieVersion.jpg|1997 version (From The Wiggles Movie) RompBompAStomp-1998.jpg|Rare 1998 version RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|1998 live RompBompAStomp-2001Live.jpg|2001 live RompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|2002 version RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|2005 version RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|2006 live SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing this song RompBompAStomp-2008Live.jpg|2008 live RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|2009 live RompBompAStomp-2011Live.jpg|2011 live RompBompAStomp-2012Live.jpg|2012 live RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Ringo singing this song RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|Live performance in Ireland RompBompaStomp-2013.jpg|2013 version EmmaSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Emma singing this song RompBompAStomp-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RompBompaStomp-2013Live.jpg|2013 live RompBompaStomp-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs